


Some Yandere Stuff

by Djill101



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Dark!Din Djarin - Freeform, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, M/M, Minor Violence, Other, Sexual Content, Yandere, Yandere Din Djarin, dubcon, yandere mandalorian, yandere!din djarin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djill101/pseuds/Djill101
Summary: Some self-indulegent yando-mando. A collection of one shots and one-offs. this is a YANDERE collection. Yandere Din Djarin x readerNOTE: I submitted some of these works to another blog on tumblr previously but I can no longer find them in the tags of that hellsite, so here it is. feedback is appreciated as well as ideas
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52





	1. First Submission

TW: Kidnapping

He’s definitely very lucid about his tendencies. since he’s a lone wolf most of the time, acquiring another passenger is not something he would do lightly. He knows what he’s doing is dubious, so in that regard, he is extra careful to keep you locked up if you even think about getting help. Not a lot of people are going to be willing to help you. Sorry :/ but that’s the reality of your current situation. Anywhere that the Mandalorian isn’t well known, his stature and the intimidating array of weaponry is enough to scare off any potential aides. You know this, which makes your situation even more frustrating.

He doesn’t hurt you. He has a good handle on his reactions and is more likely to brood in the face of your defiance than anything. He’s firm when he handles you and any talking back, screaming, crying may be met with heavy silence and an even heavier pair of cuffs as well as isolation. If you’re good, he’ll let you freely roam the ship, even hold the kid.

You may have sealed your fate when you cooed over the child at your first encounter with the bounty hunter. It was hard not to give him some extra treats, extra food, extra love. The child loved it and soaked up all of the attention. When the kid went to follow you as you walked away, Mando knew you were something special on this otherwise backwater planet he found you on. He stalked you for a while, broke into your place, and even asked others about you, just to get a good handle on your character.

To pass the time, you mostly take care of the child, beneath the watchful gaze of your captor of course. In some sick way, the three of you look like a normal family, you wondered if that was how he saw it. That was exactly how he saw it. Every moment that you spend watching the child, fuelled the illusion that this was normal, that you were happy, and that he had done something good since saving the kid. But he wasn’t dumb. It takes a lot of time before he lets you watch the little gremlin alone. The whole point of him taking you in the first place was to protect you and to acquire a convenient babysitter of course.

Paranoia seeps into his psyche when he first met you. Someone could easily have taken you and forced you into slavery, or worse. The only way to stop that was to protect you, sometimes from yourself. He can’t let you get away. That being said, his punishments are normally hours of you being tied down and gagged. The only time he’s really used a weapon on you was to tase you when he first acquired you, and if you make it off the ship, away from his protective gaze. You won’t forget how a whole market full of people just watched as you were thrown over his shoulder, half-conscious. Most people assume you’re an escaped prisoner, and that he’s simply doing his job as a bounty hunter. 

Trying to calmly convince him to let you go is harder on him than you screaming or crying. The Mandalorian can’t quite articulate what he’s feeling well and so when you counter his claims of “I’m just trying to keep you out of trouble, and away from slavery,” with: “I have been kidnapped and forced to look after a child. You are the trouble and this is slavery,” He’s at a loss. He just admits: “I can’t let you go.” 

Personally, I think that the hardest part for him would be coming to terms with his own feelings. He would be denying anything he felt in favour of the logic that you needed his protection, much like the child. He wouldn’t understand what was happening to him or how this was an unhealthy obsession and coping mechanism until you both had to work together to parent the child (maybe giving him a bath or medicine). 

One day, there was a shift in the atmosphere after you rocked the unusually cranky child back to sleep. You watched to make sure that the kid was fully asleep and nearly screamed when you found the masked man watching you. You hadn’t even realized he was there. He was staring down at you. Then he reached up and you flinched automatically, used to any touch of his resulting in you being tied up or tased into submission. His hand fell and he walked away.

The next time you guys landed on a planet, he left you in the ship all day. Then came back with a bunch of supplies, none of which were necessities. Nicer clothes than your own (he had stolen a bunch of your stuff while you were at work the day he kidnapped you), there was even some jewelry. You shied away from the gifts, especially the rings, only taking a few things from the bag that you needed. When you quipped that you could just sell the other stuff when you finally escaped, he stormed off.

The next weird thing was when he began to compliment you, and then straight up flirt with you. Maybe you go for it, maybe you don’t. Either way, he’s not going to force you into anything that you’re not willing and ready for, besides that, in my personal headcanon of him, he doesn’t really seem DTF for the most part. (but I’m also ace so that could be me projecting). 

NSFW - Despite being yandere, he wouldn’t force himself on you. And tbh, for anything to happen, you would have to be the one to initiate it. After the child was put to sleep, he treated you to some alcohol. You were too used to him by now to be wary about what he could have put into your drink (he didn’t put anything into your drink btw). Tipsy and braver, you began to ask more personal questions. “So, like, why did you pick me? I’m sure there are a lot of people you could have hired or bought to do what I do.”

He replied with his usual ‘I’m protecting you’ bs.

You called him out on it and marched up to him. “What do you want from me? What do you actually want from me?”

And that was how you found yourself being pinned down to the nearest surface, his hands roaming your body, trying to tear your clothes off. If you fight it, he’ll back off right away and never touch you like that again. Unless you initiate it. 

If you’re down for it, he’ll make sure that all your needs are met before he even thinks of his own.

The skin beneath his gloves is calloused and in the dark of the room, he’s willing to shed them for you. I’m on the fence about whether or not he has a breeding kink. Secretly, he probably does, but he has enough sense not to get you knocked up before you’ve even seen his face (like I said: he’s lucid). But the idea of you carrying his own child makes him feel things in many places, and he may or may not have had a few sessions of his own that revolved around that fantasy.

I can’t see him being too much into receiving oral, even if you want to give it to him, just because that’s a modicum of control he’s not willing to let go of, plus there’s the whole idea of them never showing skin, so having your mouth on him might be largely conflicting for him. But if you, the reader, are into that, then I can see him starting to develop a kink for you sucking him off while he’s piloting the ship. 

He would be much more into giving than receiving in terms of oral. However, giving you oral would be something that he’s going to need a lot of guidance to do when he starts. First of all, it would probably only happen when you’re blindfolded and likely tied down (willingly). Once he gets past the logistics of doing it in a way that protects his face and past the emotional part of losing his mask, he’ll get the hang of it in no time. He’ll come to crave the way that you writhe beneath him, and I think for someone so scared to hurt you, he’ll have no hang-ups overstimulating you because he can, and the way that he sees it, it’s how he can give back to you, and fully appreciate you. 

If he ever gets jealous, then he’ll get handsy, and you’ll only get a little warning before he’s holding you down and ripping your clothes off once you’re in a private place again. When he gets more comfortable with you, he’ll pull you down into his lap while he’s seemingly busy and start fingering you until you’re panting. He’ll tease you until you’re absolutely dripping, and that’s when he’ll bend you over his lap and finger fuck you into orgasm.

Or, if he’s feeling a bit sadistic or jealous, he’ll keep on finger fucking you into orgasm after orgasm, until you’re begging, whether or not it’s for him to stop or keep going, you’re not sure anymore.

He would always be on top. At first, he was very careful and talked to you the whole time. “Does this hurt?” “Is it too much?” “We can stop anytime you want,” “Does this feel good?”

The switch happens when you want to be on top. He goes along with it until you start teasing, and that’s when he flips you over and practically slams himself back into you, rutting against you desperately for that release. It’s been so long since he’s had someone so kind and so warm to him. He won’t be babbling, only stopping himself by biting his cheek and concentrating on your laboured breaths and getting you to that delirious state of pleasure he’s in. If he hurts you, he’ll brood for the next few days and won’t touch you until you’ve recovered, even after you’ve forgiven him. Although, a tiny part of him feels a tinge of pride if you’re walking a little funny the day after. 

He wants to take care of you, and he wants you to feel loved. So aftercare is less cuddling and more of him cleaning you up, bathing you, putting you into bed, and watching you as you sleep. The more comfortable he gets, the more he will actually crawl into the same bed as you and hold you to him. 

NSFW OVER

He wants to cuddle. Big time. But he won’t admit it. The closest you’ll get is sitting in his lap. I think once he feels safe enough to show his face, then he’ll be down to hold you or be held by you in bed. 

All in all, aside from the very large change in lifestyle, you’ll probably find being held captive by him not nearly as bad. He’ll spoil you as soon as Stockholm syndrome sets in fully but still won’t let you out of his sight when you’re out of the ship. That’s a reality you’ll have to contend with, so you try not to let it bother you. He’s doing it for your own good.


	2. "Is it so hard?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a lil' scenario which features some noncon touching and the breaking of promises.
> 
> BTW THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND KOODOS!!!! I really appreciate feedback, so thank you!!!
> 
> TW: Possessive behaviours, slight non-con themes (very slight), swearing

“You must be tired of fighting me every day.” His voice interrupted your silent reprieve. 

“I’m more tired of being with you every day.” It was true that his heavy silence and general unpredictability was a cause of distress.

You couldn't read him. If you ignored the fact that he kept you here against your will, you could pretend that this was just some job for him. For the most part, he treated you like you were nothing to him, aside from someone that he had to keep in good health. And then, he would unexpectedly say or do something that hinted at affection. It was discombobulating. 

He leaned forward. “You say that, but what was your life before this?“

“It was _my_ life, and it still is. I got to _choose._ I got to walk around without some masked weirdo following me around. I got _privacy_ ,”

“I give you privacy.”

“You let me change my clothes and shit in peace, thank you. But what I really want is to be left alone, to have you drop me back at home, and for you not to be seeing me every day. I want my life to go back to the way it was before I ever met you. Talking to you was the biggest mistake-”

He stood up. “I think you’re tired.” 

“I’m right, and I think you know it.” You stood up as well; for the first time, you squared your shoulders and looked him in the visor, willing him to do something to show what he really was. He wasn’t your protector; he was a monster. 

He advanced on you, his form towering over yours. You stood your ground, but he grabbed your shoulders and pushed your body against the wall behind you, pressing himself up against you in a way that made your blood go cold, and your bravado flee at once. 

You had been afraid of him lashing out and hurting you in anger, but it hadn’t occurred to you what he would do in lust. The way he was holding you was excessive. He wouldn't normally subdue a person by pressing his entire body up against them. His armor dug into your flesh, and you winced as he pressed himself closer and closer to you. 

One of his hands slipped down from your arms to grip your waist, and you cringed. His voice was a touch softer than it had been. “Is it so hard to let go of your past and to accept me as your protector?” 

“Yes, it is hard. I want to go home, please-” You began to beg as tears stung at the corners of your eyes. The affection threw you and made your insides squirm in discomfort. His mood was so hard to predict. 

If he was normal, then maybe you and he could be- No! There was nothing normal about him or this situation. Living with him was like walking on eggshells. You only got a break when you were with the child because he left you two alone. But the child was work on all his own, and you had no idea whether or not he was actively traumatized by your kidnapping or if he even knew what was going on. That stress made you feel guilty for being a captive and not being willing, which was so messed up. 

“Your place is with **me**.” He declared with a finality that you instinctively did not want to mess with, but you were done letting him win with that tone. 

You snapped again, struggling against him. “You can’t just kidnap me and expect me to comply! I don’t belong to you!” 

He met your struggles with some quick maneuvering that had your wrists pinned above your head and his knee in between your legs. He pushed your entire body up with his knee, making you gasp slightly and try to get your feet back on the ground. You were ashamed to feel the beginnings of arousal at the sensation.

Biology was a bitch sometimes. The more you struggled, the more pronounced that arousal became, so you had no choice but to stop. Face red and self-confidence fading, you looked back up at him, seeing his helmet tilt to the side. Impatience weighed down his tone: “Are you done?”

You glared back at him in response. 

He leaned forward, and you quickly turned your head sideways, but he grabbed your jaw and forced you to look right at him. “I’m taking care of you now, so yes, you do belong to me.” He informed you before releasing you and backing off, letting you scamper away.

Once in your own space, you worked on trying not to hyperventilate. As you grew faint and dizzy, you heard a couple of loud bangs.

Back in the cockpit, the Mandalorian finished punching the wall where your face had been. He cursed himself for allowing himself to lose control like that, to touch you in that way. Still, the flushed look on your face and the way you gasped made his member swell. He groaned and sat back down. 

When he had offered up some tenderness in his attempt to communicate something other than harshness, you only flinched away from his touch. He had lost his temper when you lashed out again. In an attempt to coax something other than fear and hatred out of you, he pushed on with a sensuous gesture and enjoyed how red your face was, and drank in the little breaths you let out as you struggled. 

Without realizing it, he was already palming himself in his armor. He stopped himself and slammed the dashboard as he stood up to take care of his problem in the refresher*

*I guess that's star wars talk for shower*


End file.
